Stalker
by Nature9000
Summary: When Freddie realizes that his actions toward Carly cause him to appear as a stalker, he becomes withdrawn and shut in. His friends must try to convince him that he is not a stalker, but can they do so when he chooses to not even speak with them?


Stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I do own the cookies that are mine! I give you cookie if you read, maybe.

A/N: This has been sitting in my head for _months_, now I get to finally write it out and let you read.

* * *

-LIKE FATHER, LIKE SON, IS IT TRUE?-

Freddie Benson, his mother never spoke of his father. He had often wondered why she never did, he had often wondered why his mom took her maiden name. Was he adopted? No, she always told him that she was the one who had birthed him. So, who was his father? Why did Marissa never speak of him? There had to be a reason, there just had to be, and Freddie was going to find out.

It was on this day, he chose to ask his mother once more and hope that this time she would tell him. On this day, he was once more resting on Carly's couch while the girls were talking in the kitchen. They were talking about him, he could hear them, but he wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. If he was, he might have heard Carly saying how creepy it was that Freddie had a photograph of her that he carried around, which was what Jake said so long ago.

His days of pining for Carly were slowly coming to an end, or that is what he thought. However, Carly wasn't through with him, was that right? He didn't know, he had many thoughts going through his mind. One time, he'd heard someone mention the thought of police once, but he didn't really think it was about him. Freddie stood up from the couch and the girls glanced over at him, they watched as he started walking to the door. "Hey dork, where are you going?" Sam asked from the entrance of the kitchen.

"I'm going to talk to my mom, I have to find out about my dad," Freddie replied. Sam frowned and glanced at Carly with a worried look, she had found out about his father and didn't think he would be comfortable with knowing about him. His father's name was Victor Ericson and he was alive and well. She had talked to Carly about it, and that made Carly feel a little awkward and weird toward Freddie. It wasn't his fault, though. He didn't have any idea who his father was, but Carly's fear was the ever famous quote: "Like Father, like son." Freddie did act a lot in that manner as well.

"I'm going to go with him…" Sam looked down as Freddie exited the room, she knew Freddie was going to have a hard time and his mother would never let him know anything about him. Sam quickly ran out of the door and grabbed Freddie's arm before he opened his door. Freddie turned around and looked to Sam with an annoyed glance.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Sam sighed and slowly shook her head.

"Your mom won't tell you about your dad, if he could ever be called that, trust me." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam gestured for him to follow. "Come with me, I know where he is at. It's only a short walk." He wondered how Sam would know anything about his father, it didn't add up in his mind. Sam, of course, had learned a lot about his father when she saw his mom break down one time outside the school.

"How do you know about my father?" Sam frowned and led Freddie into the elevator. Mrs. Benson had seen something that reminded her of Victor and she had been screaming out. That day, Sam had been there and helped her through whatever her problem was. She learned about what happened in the past, she learned where Victor lived, and she became closer to Marissa. She had recently stopped bothering Freddie, but she would continue to remind him that Carly would never love him. She loved him. Not only that, there was a reason Carly wouldn't like him back, a reason that maybe he failed to see. She knew he needed to see it, he had to.

"I learned it from your mom, but it was in a situation she wouldn't have spoken about otherwise." Freddie raised his eyebrow as they made their way through the lobby and out the door. Freddie didn't know if he should be concerned, but he figured with Sam, there probably wasn't anything to worry about. That was what he thought up until he found Sam was leading him to the Seattle Jail.

"Uh Sam, why are we here?" Sam spoke not a word as she entered the jail. The further in that Sam led him, the more he became nervous. It was like there was something here that seemed to hold a part of him. That was odd, especially since he always found himself to be a good kid. Sam remained silent and looked toward the ground, Freddie had to know, there was no denying it. She turned to Freddie and sighed softly.

"Freddie. Do you really want to know about your dad? Do you want to know where your father is?" Freddie nodded and Sam held her hand out. "This is, as you know, the Seattle prison...this is also where your father is." Freddie's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, he couldn't believe it.

"Sam, you're lying, my dad _can't,_ he just _can't_ be here!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Freddie." Sam took his hand and pulled him toward a guard, he actually blushed a little when she touched his hand. He liked the feel of contact with her. Come to think of it, she was pretty. Sam looked at the guard and smiled slightly. "Victor Davis, please." Freddie raised his eyebrow and the guard led Sam and Freddie into the visitor's area. This was a slightly different area, they didn't need a phone to talk to the person, just a window with a few holes in it.

"Whoa, easy on the suit!" A man said as the guard pulled him into the room. He looked at Sam and Freddie, then sat down. Freddie was shocked, this man looked a lot like him. Something was wrong, this man just _couldn't_ be his father. "Okay, so who are you kids and what do you want?" Freddie swallowed and leaned back, he didn't even know what to say. Victor could see something in Freddie that looked familiar. He smirked slightly and crossed his arms, Sam closed her eyes. "Ah well…Marissa's kid?"

"Can it Davis, this is your son," Sam said while opening her eyes. Freddie stiffened and Victor raised a curious eyebrow. He wondered why Freddie even bothered to come here. "Freddie Benson…He needs to know about you, he needs to know what his father was like."

"I don't get it." Victor sighed and placed his hands behind his head, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell Freddie what he was like. "Why would you bring him here?" He turned his head toward Freddie and hummed slightly. "You've come to visit your old man in prison, I didn't think your mom ever would let you."

"She wouldn't, I dragged him here. He needs to know…" Freddie saw Sam tense up, she hated this man. He wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling he was about to find out and he didn't think he was going to like the answer.

"Well, I've seen iCarly, I guess there's a little me in that kid after all." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Victor leaned forward, clasping his hands together and staring into Freddie's eyes. "You're my son. I can see it every time you gaze at that girl, what's her name? Carly Shay? You want to be like your old man, kid?" Freddie swallowed hard and started to stand up, but Sam grabbed him and held him down. "Keep up what you're doing and you'll be _just like_ _me_."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Freddie shouted out. "I'm not a criminal, I'm not a bad guy. I'll never end up in jail like you."

"You think so, huh?" Victor closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "I was just like you in my youth. I had two female friends. Both of them were gorgeous, let me tell you. One was your mother, the other was her best friend, Sarah. Ah Sarah, she was probably the toughest little chick I've ever seen, but soft as satin."

"Just get on with it," Sam said with narrow eyes and a scowl on her face. Freddie's eyebrows rose and a smirk formed onto Victor's face.

"You want it long, or you want it slow, kid? I can cut to the chase, I never married your mother. I assaulted her." Freddie's eyes grew wide with rage and he quickly shot up.

"What the hell! I will _never_ be like you!" Freddie cried out with anger. "I'm not like that."

"Not yet you aren't. It just started out slow. I also killed someone. Let me tell you the long story, see if you recognize anything…you might, I don't know if you will or not. From what I've seen, you've got the hots for a girl that just won't ever like you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me begin with the early stage, I'll spare you the sordid tale of what I did to get arrested."

-_Flashback-_

"Hey Marissa, I brought you a sandwich!" Victor said as he sat down at the school's lunch table. Marissa sighed and smiled as she took the sandwich, Sarah just rolled her eyes with annoyance. He'd been like this for years, they were sixteen and he _still_ acted like he was so in love with her. He just didn't seem to get the idea that she would _not_ like him. "So Marissa, want to be my girlfriend?" Marissa smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"No Victor, I already told you-"

"No!" Sarah said while slapping the table with her hand. "She's never going to love you, would you get that through that thick skull of yours, Victor?"

"Just you wait, she'll love me one day."

"Oh yeah? When are you going to see that that day isn't going to come? You've been this way for years! You've even got a picture of her in your wallet, you carry it around all over the damned place!"

"I do not…" Sarah walked over to Victor and pulled his wallet from his pocket. She opened it and revealed the picture of Marissa. Marissa shifted uncomfortably and Sarah crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm telling you, if you keep this up, I'm going to tell someone. Marissa's starting to find you a _little_ creepy."

"I would never do anything to hurt her. I _love_ her so much." Victor looked at Marissa with a slightly dazed look.

"If you loved her, you wouldn't give every guy a picture of her and say, 'now you've seen her, leave.' Do you know how weird that is? You sit by her door and wait for her to come home, you wait by her locker, you always have to see who she's with and what she's doing…you're a stalker!"

"I am not…"

"Yes, yes you are." Marissa sighed and looked to Sarah.

"Sarah, relax," Marissa said while standing up. She thought she could take care of herself just fine. Victor looked toward Marissa and smiled.

"Marissa, do I seem to creep you out and act like a stalker?" Marissa looked at Victor for a moment and shifted her eyes to the side. She bit her lip and wondered if she should answer that. She did think he was, but she just let it fester and never really bothered with it.

"Yes, you do act like a stalker sometimes…not just sometimes, but a _lot_ of times. It does creep me out, I just don't say anything."

"Oh please, I'm not a stalker. Oh, and Sarah, one day I'm going to be Marissa's husband and we're going to have children together!" Sarah looked to Marissa and saw that she was looking more creeped out than usual. "I only follow her around occasionally."

"Honestly, it's getting to the point that I'm not sure if I should put a restraining order out or not…" Victor scoffed and stood up.

"Yeah, well don't worry about it. I'm no stalker, I'm just in love with you."

"Yeah, in love with someone that doesn't like you," Sarah replied.

"Oh don't worry, she'll love me one day! I assure you!" Sarah scoffed with disgust and took Marissa's wrist.

"Come on, let's get out of here." The girls started walking and Victor followed after. Sarah looked back and growled. "We didn't say you could follow us."

"Why? I'm not doing anything." Marissa sighed and shook her head. Years later, Marissa got a boyfriend who didn't feel weird with Victor around. However Victor was an insanely jealous person. He followed Marissa everywhere, called her constantly and asked her what was going on. Even Sarah told her to put out a restraining order. Marissa filed one, but it didn't keep Victor away from her. Eventually, he murdered her boyfriend and caught her home alone one night. The next day, Sarah called the cops on him and convinced Marissa to report him to the authorities.

-_End Flashback-_

"Trust me kid, I started out as innocently as you did," Victor said while tapping his fingers on the desk. Freddie paled and his body began trembling, he couldn't believe it. Everything Victor said, and so much more, he recognized it. He didn't want to believe he was stalking Carly, he didn't want to believe it at all.

"I-I'm nothing like you," Freddie said with a trembling voice. Sam looked over at Freddie and frowned, she knew this was most likely a massive shock to him. "I'm not a stalker, I'm not stalking Carly."

"Call the girl up, ask her."

"I will!" Freddie pulled out his cell phone and stared at it with a frown, would Carly think it was stalker-like to call her? No, not between friends, that was correct, right? Freddie swallowed and dialed Carly's number. Sam let out a small sigh and shifted her eyes to the side. When Carly answered, Freddie spoke his first words. "Carly, I don't creep you out, do I? Do I act like a stalker to you?"

"Well…" Carly answered while biting her lip. She wasn't sure how to respond, he did creep her out at times. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders. "Ask me later, I can't really talk right now…I'm helping Spencer with something."

"Oh that's cool, what is it?"

"It's a little sculpture that I'm making for my date."

"Oh, is he coming over today? What are you going to do? Movies?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure if I feel like talking about it right now."

"Oh, what can it hurt? I don't mind knowing…" Victor leaned back and smirked while placing his hands behind his head. Freddie rolled his eyes and scowled at him. He paused and clenched his eyes shut. "On second thought, forget that. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later."

"Freddie, is something wrong?"

"I don't know…" Freddie hung up and turned toward the door.

"By the way, do you have a shrine for Carly?" Victor asked while letting his smirk grow. Freddie paled and narrowed his eyes.

"No I do not! I've got some pictures of her…but not really a shrine…"

"Oh, how nice."

"I have to go!" Freddie ran out of the room and Sam quickly stood up.

"Freddie!" She called out. She sighed and closed her eyes, she hoped Freddie wouldn't take this too far.

"So, how are Sarah and Marissa doing?" Victor asked. Sam slowly turned her head and glared at Victor.

"Shut up, Freddie will never be like you. I have a friend to catch." Sam hurried out of the room and then out the building. She looked around and frowned, she couldn't see Freddie anywhere. She started rubbing her forehead and began regretting having brought Freddie to see his father. He had to know though, if he didn't, there was a risk of Freddie becoming worse.

Sam thought about where Freddie might go. Would he go home? Would he go to Carly's? Where would he be? She decided to check Carly's first. She ran to the apartments and quickly made her way to Carly's apartment. She saw Freddie talking to Carly. "Please tell me, do you think I'm a stalker?" Carly sighed and crossed her arms, it was better that he was in person. Sam wanted to tell her not to say anything, but she was a little late.

"To be honest, you do act like a stalker sometimes…not just sometimes, a _lot._ It does creep me out." Freddie paled and his eyes widened, they were the same words Marissa spoke to Victor so long ago.

"My…god…I AM LIKE MY FATHER!"

"No," Sam whispered. She couldn't believe it, Freddie was taking it too overboard. Carly simply stared at Freddie with an arched eyebrow as he took a small step back.

"Carly, I'm sorry…but I don't think I can be your technical producer anymore." Carly was about to ask why, but she never got the words out of her mouth. Freddie quickly hurried out of the apartment, brushed by Sam, and headed to leave the building altogether. Carly simply stared at Sam with a look of confusion.

"He met his father," was all Sam could say. Carly didn't understand much of it, so Sam knew she'd probably have to explain. She entered the apartment and decided not to go after Freddie, he needed time to cool off. "Carly, he was basically told he was just like his father. His father's in jail because, well…"

"What? What's wrong with Freddie?"

"Freddie's dad stalked Mrs. Benson when they were young. It started small, just like Freddie…then it just grew worse and finally he murdered her boyfriend and assaulted her…" Carly gasped and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god. Sure, I think it's a little creepy, but I don't think Freddie would _ever_ get that bad!"

"Me either…"

"We need to talk to him!" Sam frowned and shrugged her shoulders, she still believed they needed to give him time to sort things out. At least, that's the way it happened when Sam blabbed about Freddie not being kissed.

"Let's give him some time…I bet he'll come back soon!" Carly nodded and bit her lip, she felt really bad about what had happened. Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed Freddie's number, but he never answered. "Yeah, give him time…"

-NEW SCENE-

Neither of the girls had seen Freddie for two weeks, he missed every rehearsal and every iCarly they had. They were going on the third iCarly and it was becoming very troubling for them. Marissa didn't know what had happened, nobody told her about the events. They didn't think it'd be right.

Even Freddie's best friend, Jonah, had gone over and tried to talk to him. Sadly, the furthest Jonah ever got was hearing Freddie repeat over and over that he would never go around Carly again. Currently, Jonah was reporting once more to Sam and Carly. "So, he said that?" Carly asked as she stared down at the table. "Freddie doesn't think he should ever talk to me again?"

"Actually it's both of you…and every other girl out there," Jonah said with a heavy sigh. "He feels that he's going to be a stalker no matter what, because of how he gets when he starts to like someone." Jonah didn't think Freddie was that much of a stalker, at least not anymore.

"I'd be willing to put that to the test," Sam muttered as she leaned to the side. She knew Freddie didn't deserve to go through life without ever dating or anything else. She clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes, she wished she never took Freddie to see his father. "This is all my fault." Carly and Jonah looked over with raised eyebrows, they didn't believe it was Sam's fault at all. "If I hadn't took Freddie to see his father then…then none of this would have happened!"

"You're right," Jonah said with a soft sigh. Sam clenched her teeth and glared at him, but he meant no harm. "None of this would have happened. Freddie would never have known that his actions were wrong and he would never have realized that he needed to pull back. However, because of where his father's path took him, he's afraid of taking that path. Yet, to each his own…"

"To each his own, what does that mean?" Carly asked while raising her eyebrow. Jonah glanced over as Carly took a second to register the words. "I see what you're saying. It's like, Freddie's path can be different, right?"

"Sure, if you want to look at it that way. I mean, we all choose the path we take, we all have to make decisions. Look at me. For two weeks after what I had done to Sam, I sat down and seriously thought about what I had done and the repercussions of it…I had to make the decision on what I could do. I chose not to cheat again, I chose to start fresh, and that's what I did. I went to Freddie and asked to be his friend, took some time, but he came around. Then he helped me on how to apologize to you girls…and now, I have a beautiful girlfriend and I don't have to be afraid of cheating on her. It's all in the mind, control…that's what it is. It's all in how you control your decisions, pretty much."

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to talk to him," Sam said as she stood up. She needed to try. She knew where he was, he was on the fire escape where she and Freddie had their kiss. Jonah and Carly looked over as Sam hurried out of the apartment and toward the fire escape. She stepped onto the escape and saw Freddie sitting in a chair. "Hey Freddie…"

"You're going to try and convince me to go back to you guys?" Freddie asked, a slight scoff in his voice. There was no way in hell he could do that. Things were too awkward for him now, far too awkward. He was a stalker, a cold, calculating, dirty stalker. "I'm just like my father…I'm going to hurt Carly in the end if I'm around her." Sam crossed her arms and sighed.

"Do you honestly think so? Is that what you want to do?"

"No! But you heard my father, I'm just like him…" When Freddie looked at Sam, she could see how much pain and fear was in his eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Freddie, he wouldn't listen to her. Sam shook her head and walked away, she was heading back to Carly. Ideas on what to do were already forming in her mind. When she entered the room, Carly and Jonah looked over at her with questioning gazes.

"He wouldn't listen to me if I tried to talk to him…But I do have an idea…"

"Really? What's your idea?" Carly asked as she slowly stood up.

"Well...It's a long shot…"

-NEW SCENE-

"Sam, will you quit dragging me around the city?" Freddie asked as Sam pulled him toward the Seattle prison.

"No, this has to be done," Sam stated. As much as she hated to, as much as she despised the man, she was going to talk to Victor. She never did tell her mother what was going on, the lady might flip her lid if she knew that Sam was visiting Victor in prison. When Freddie realized what she was doing, he immediately began trying to pull away. The only problem was that Jonah was helping Sam and walking right behind them.

"Jonah, my friend, don't let her take me to jail! I'll do anything!" Sam rolled her eyes and Jonah gave a quick chuckle, both of them found the statement and situation rather amusing.

"Sorry buddy, you're officially under arrest," Jonah said with a smirk as he grabbed Freddie's other wrist and helped Sam pull him into the building. Freddie pulled and pulled, but Jonah and Sam together were just too strong for him. They pushed him into the visitation room and forced him to sit down in the chair.

"You people are traitors, you hear me? Traitors!" An officer led Victor into the room and sat him down in the chair. Victor stared into Freddie's eyes and his face softened slightly, he seemed to have a different mood to him than when they first met.

"You seem troubled," Victor said as he tilted his head to the side. "In fact, your friend told me that you took my words to heart…" Freddie nodded and Victor raised his eyebrow. He scoffed and slowly shook his head. "Idiot."

"What are you talking about?! Everything you've said is true! I act just like that with Carly!" Victor rolled his eyes and shifted his gaze toward a nearby barred window.

"Sure, you had that crush on her…the things you've done and said, reminiscent of my actions and words to Marissa. However, you are not me." Victor looked to Freddie and gazed intently into Freddie's eyes. "Can you look me in the eyes and honestly say that you are me? Can you honestly see yourself in me?" Freddie blinked and stared into the eyes of his father. As much as he tried to say it, he just couldn't bring himself to say that he was anything like Victor.

"I am nothing like you. However…I think-"

"No, no buts. You are nothing like me." Victor lifted his hands up and tapped his head. "It's all inside. You control the very aspect of what you do. I got too deep that my conscience just wasn't strong enough to resist that pull." Victor lowered his hands and sighed deeply. "I chose to hurt Marissa because of my own decision, my own desire and volition. You're only at the stage where you can still decide. It's your choice…I mean…do you _want_ to hurt Carly?"

"No, I would never!" Sam and Jonah smiled at their friend and Victor gave a solemn nod.

"Then with that in your mind, it would give you the choice to do the right thing. Also, knowing where my decision has led me, into this prison, it also helps you to make your decision. I mean hey, I get free meals every day, but that doesn't mean they're good. They serve us slop that I can't even _recognize_ as food…hell, I think I found my cellmate's sock in my lunch tray the next day! Also, serving us 'ladyfingers' one day, I found a greasy mess and one of the cafeteria worker's actual _finger_ on my food tray!"

"Her finger…" Freddie winced and shuddered with disgust. Victor gave a solemn nod and sighed once more.

"The only daylight I get is from the bars on the windows, or the ten minute recess when we go out in the back, where fights between inmates almost always break out. I've been knifed, gutted, slammed, and all when I never even was in the fight to begin with." Freddie winced with pain and figured the issues must have been worse in prison than with Sam picking on him. That was true.

"Every opportunity I have to appeal for parole, I turn it down, only because I know this is what I deserve for what I have done. I deserve slop three times a day, being knifed when out of my cell, getting only a small amount of sun…hell the only view I have is a brick wall outside my window. You, you've done nothing to deserve this stuff, Freddie. You're not me, I can tell just by looking at you. I could tell it then, and I can tell it now, you are _nothing_ like me. You're your own person and you can make your own decisions."

"Yeah, I suppose. But Carly…"

"What? She hates you? Is that what you think?" Freddie turned his head downward and Victor shrugged his shoulders. "I can't tell you anything there, but I guarantee she doesn't hate you. Marissa…she never hated me until what I did to her. Carly and Sam, they're your best friends. Also, you have something I didn't have…"

"What's that?" Victor lifted his hand up and pointed to Jonah. Jonah's eyebrows rose and Freddie glanced over at his friend.

"A close guy friend who has made mistakes in his path and can help you through what you're going through right now…You just need time to think, and I'm sure he could help you. Now, how about I go back to my cell and you talk to the person that your two friends here _really_ want you to talk to. Besides, I can only convince you of so much." Victor started to stand up and turn around, but Freddie stopped him.

"Just one thing…why, _why_ did you talk like you did before?" Victor raised his eyebrows and glanced over at him. "The things you said…"

"You wanted to know why I was here…you came to see if you were anything at all like I was. I acted the way I did to show you that you were nothing like I had been. Back before I did what I did to her, I had been cold and cruel. Not always, though…It was a personality I acquired because I chose to let everything eat me up. You're not cold, you're not cruel."

"You don't seem it _now_…" Victor sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"If I had it all to do over again, I would change everything…and I would have asked Sarah on a date." Victor smirked and looked over at Sam. She blinked once and Victor shifted his gaze back to Freddie. "I don't know if she would have gone out with me…but I didn't go that path, I didn't make that right decision, and I didn't see what would have happened. I did the wrong thing and I've had _years_ to think about it. For you, I just say…good luck, I'm pretty sure you'll make the correct choices in life."

"…" Victor signaled to the guard that he was ready. Freddie started to stand up as Victor left, but Sam and Jonah held him back into the chair. "What's going on?" There was only one person that could probably get through to Freddie at this moment, just as Sam had done when she told about Freddie's kiss status. She was the only one who he would have listened to, and in this case, there was really only one he would listen to. This time, it wasn't Sam.

"Just wait, would you?" Sam stated with narrow eyes. The door opened and Carly entered, Freddie watched with wide eyes as she crossed her arms and sat down in the chair across from Freddie.

"Carly…"

"Hey Freddie," Carly replied. She smiled gently and closed her eyes. "Why are you staying away from me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are! But…I creep you out." Carly scoffed and looked to the side.

"I only said that the way you acted was creepy, not that you yourself were creepy." Carly looked into Freddie's eyes and leaned forward, clasping her hands together over the table. "Freddie, you're not a stalker. At least I don't think so…I mean, it's your choice."

"That's what my father said."

"Do you _want_ to be a stalker?" Freddie paused and stared at Carly with disbelief, he thought she knew that he didn't want to be. That answer was dead obvious.

"Of course I don't, I have no real reason to be…I certainly don't want what Victor's getting in here." Carly chuckled and nodded her head, she saw some of the treatment the inmates were getting, she wouldn't ever want that for Freddie.

"Then make your mind up on what you want to do. However, I want you to know, that you'll always be my friend…until you hurt me, but I seriously doubt you ever will."

"Mom thought Victor wouldn't ever hurt her." Carly sighed and nodded. While true, Marissa had trusted Victor because he was her friend, they never really talked about his actions and inevitably _he_ made the decision of what path he would take.

"Yeah, but also Victor made his choice. You have a choice to make also, two paths you can take. I think you'll make the right one. Also, why is it that you like me?"

"Um…" Freddie wasn't really sure anymore. The reason he liked her to begin with was because she was pretty, but a lot of girls were pretty. Hell, Sam was beautiful.

"So you don't know." Carly closed her eyes and Freddie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Now, if you had a girl you liked, after all this, would you stalk her too? As much as you were tempted, would you stalk her?" Freddie sat for a moment, thinking about everything Victor had said and all that had been going on. He couldn't bring himself to stalk, it just wasn't right.

"No. I mean I like Sam and I never stalked-" Freddie froze as he realized what he just said. Carly's eyes widened and Jonah's mouth fell. Sam had no clue how to respond to that. Carly regained her composure and smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

"So how long have you liked her for?" Freddie closed one eye and glanced over at Sam. He had liked her for the longest time, even before Jonah ever dated her. Hell, he had been jealous when Jonah and Sam dated. Freddie looked to the table and muttered his answer. "Well? I didn't quite catch that." He mumbled once more and Carly put her hand to her ear. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't know! I liked her for the longest time…maybe even before I ever dated Valerie." Sam blushed and glanced to the side, she had actually started liking him after he dated Valerie.

"I see, and why do you like her?"

"She's standing right there!" Carly chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sam, I suppose now would be a good time to leave the room for a little bit." Sam nodded and left the room, she would wait for them. Freddie crossed his arms and sighed. "Now, why do you like her?"

"Several reasons, actually…she's tough, witty, smart in her own ways, beautiful, her personality just shines…whenever I'm with her, I just feel like all is right with the world."

"I see, and have you ever stalked her."

"No." It was true, Freddie never even thought of stalking Sam. Personally, Carly didn't think Freddie actually stalked her, but he thought he had. He wasn't a stalker, and everyone knew that. "I think that if I even tried, she'd probably beat me to a pulp. Not only that, it's wrong…I don't want to scare her." Carly laughed and shrugged her shoulders once more.

"Maybe she would. However you've just proven something to me…and I think Jonah can vouch." Jonah knew what Carly was saying, Freddie had just shown that he wouldn't be a stalker for anyone, because he made that decision. "You've shown me that you can make that decision, you wouldn't stalk someone. You don't want to scare people, especially the people you care about, so why would you stalk them? You're a good person Freddie, I know that…So why would you be afraid of being around any other girls?"

"I don't know…I guess I just thought…"

"Thought what, that you were exactly like your father was? You've just proven that you aren't, because you just made a decision that Victor failed to make. You chose not to stalk, am I right?" Freddie nodded and Carly stood up to move over to Freddie. "So, maybe you can tone down some of how you act around me…"

"Oh I will, definitely!" Carly smiled and nodded her head.

"Good, because I think when you ask Sam out, she'd want you to be more focused on her." Freddie blushed and Carly shrugged her shoulders. "You _are_ going to ask her out at some point of time, right?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm going to do that. I'll prove that I won't let jealousy get the better of me!"

"So she's your second chance then?" Jonah asked with a knowing smile, as he had received his second chance as well through the girl he was with. Freddie nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Right. I'm going to act a lot better, and I'll not be a stalker." Carly hugged Freddie and smiled brightly.

"You never were one, Freddie," Carly replied. "You never were…" Carly stepped back and looked into Freddie's eyes once more. "So, does this mean we can be friends again?"

"I should be asking you that question."

"I think we can be friends. Besides, it's really lonely without you around. Sam and I just get _so_ bored! Also, we need our tech producer back. No, not tech producer…we want and need our best friend back."

"Then consider me back." Freddie smirked and Carly rolled her eyes, it felt good to have Freddie back in her social circle. Sam reentered the room, wondering if it was all right to do so. Freddie smiled and walked over to her. "Hey Sam…"

"Hey Freddie, so you're our friend again?" Sam asked hopefully. Freddie nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was going to ask her out, but was dead nervous.

"So…I was wondering…would you like to go out sometime?"

"I would love to, Freddie. Just promise me one thing…you'll let me help you get over Carly and any concerns you might have about certain things."

"I think that'll help." Sam nodded and hugged Freddie, glad to have him back as well. The group exited and saw Victor leaning against the wall. He was smiling, apparently he had been listening in. He was proud of Freddie, having made the right decision.

"Hey Freddie, if you ever have any more questions, don't hesitate to come ask," Victor stated while saluting slightly. "Although…you may not want to tell Marissa about you visiting me…How is she, by the way? Is she at least handling life okay after…you know."

"Yeah, mom's doing just fine." Victor sighed and smiled lightly.

"Do you know how Sarah's doing?"

"Just fine," Sam replied. Victor nodded and followed a guard to his cell. The kids left the prison, each of them knowing full well that things were going to be just fine for them all. Freddie knew he could make the right decisions, and it appeared his father knew that too. He was a different man than Victor was, and he didn't have to fear that ever again. He wasn't a stalker, and he never would be. Everything was perfect.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. I finally finished this one, hah!


End file.
